<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well Tended by apothekemilie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833924">Well Tended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothekemilie/pseuds/apothekemilie'>apothekemilie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothekemilie/pseuds/apothekemilie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A filthy but familiar witcher shows up at your door one night. In going to fetch water to draw him a bath, other needs get in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well Tended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inber/gifts">inber</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YO SO IT HAS BEEN 1000 YEARS and i am SO SORRY. This prompt was given to me by my marvelous muse, @Fortunea (@witchernonsense on tumblr). It pairs with https://witchernonsense.tumblr.com/post/614995218695159808/counting-sheep-reader-x-eskel-os (which hasn't yet been uploaded to AO3, so be on the lookout maybe? Or just follow her everywhere she's amazing). Anyway, you don't NEED to read that one to get this. All you need to know is that the reader is a shepherdess who bonded with Eskel when Lil Bleater decided to join her flock. His nickname for her is Clover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A muck covered witcher at your doorstep was not what you were expecting this evening. According to the mess of a man before you, Lil Bleater had bound into a bog as if it were a field of rock salt and alfalfa. In trying to get her out, Eskel went toe to toe with a water hag who soaked him in peat and grime. </p>
<p>At least he had the decency to clear his mouth and eyes of most of it before showing up at your door, otherwise you might never have recognized him. He’d been round for a few (thoroughly satisfying but fleeting) trysts since your kisses in the gold of the afternoon sun, but to your unsung dismay, you still seldom saw him, and he was thoroughly coated in filth. </p>
<p>“Dearest, we need to get you in the bath.” You tell him, and he can feel the warmth in your exasperated tone. “You can tell me all about it once we’ve got you soaking.” You pause and eye him up and down. “No injuries?” He shakes his head, no.</p>
<p>“Please just leave the baby with the others then.” Referring to the goat, tucked under his arm and wriggling for freedom. Grabbing a bucket, you step out from your porch. There was plenty of room for the goat in the barn with your flock.</p>
<p>The chill of the night air clips right through your light sleeping gown of soft well-loved cotton, but you ignore it in favor of gathering the first few of the buckets you would need to fill your darling’s bath.</p>
<p>Your back is turned from Eskel as he approaches. The wind whipping the dress around your plump form means he gets glimpses of your comely shape. The thought of it pressed against him springs to mind, but he quickly tamps down the image. Distracted as such, Eskel forgets to move purposefully louder, wordlessly announcing his presence behind you, so when you turn to find his feline eyes piercing through the darkness, you give a squeak of surprise and drop the bucket, spilling the water at your feet.</p>
<p>Eskel doesn’t even have the decency to hold back a delighted chuckle at your start. “So quick to scare!” He teases, not hiding a smirk behind his hand which rises to lightly scratch at his scars. “Go on inside then, little cream puff. I can handle the bath water.”</p>
<p>With a huff, you grab the bucket from where it fell. “It’s your fault for being too well-trained, you wolf!” You tell him as the vessel is lowered back into the well. “I’m fine. Go; wait for me inside. I won’t have you scaring me like that again.”</p>
<p>Eskel steps into your space as you draw the water back up. “Come on, Clove, I didn’t mean it like that. Lemme take care of this. You go inside and get food started.”</p>
<p>“Oh, now I’m getting food started?” You question, with a bemused smirk on your lips. “Why don’t you see about scrounging something from the leftovers.” The bucket rests on your jutted hip as you turn to face him. Your words, while harsh sounding, hint your amusement, which Eskel easily picks up on. </p>
<p>“Please; I’ll take care of the water.” He replies, almost sounding sorry, as he reaches for the bucket at your hip. You hoist it up protectively to carry in two arms. Eskel’s hand is already on the handle though, and as you pull against it, the bucket is upended. </p>
<p>Once again, you shriek, this time from the cold wetness enveloping you. Eskel at the same time inhales with a hiss. “I’m so sorry for that.” He says, placing a hand on your waist to guide you inside. “Let me get you out of that soaking thing.” </p>
<p>Genuinely, he meant it in an innocent way, concerned for your well being, but as he looks down to the dripping dress, he can see your ample breasts outlined vividly beneath the clinging fabric, your nipples pebbling perfectly. The sight, mixed with the soft scent of the milk and honey lotions that you habitually wear, stirs something in him.</p>
<p>While shivering and rooted to the spot, you can clearly spy his ogling you. The thought blooms warm confidence from the pit of your stomach. Without thinking, Eskel palms one supple breast, garnering a satisfying gasp from you. He hums gruffly, gaze never leaving your bosom. Not even a moment passes before he’s ducked down and sucking your neglected tit through the wet fabric. The surprise of it, the warmth of his mouth and hands, one still on your waist, knocks you off balance, and you stumble, but his grip keeps you firmly in place. That gentle reminder of the effortless strength and power he has rushes right between your thighs. You clench them involuntarily as a needy keen leaves your lips. </p>
<p>Wriggling free from his grasp, you force him to look at you as you shrug the night gown from your shoulders. It plops wetly against the slippery moss that grows along the stones by the well. Eskel stares at it for a moment, then up at you. A gust blows, sending a shiver down your form which brings his eyes back to your face, a question nearly on his lips.</p>
<p>It’s those damned glowing eyes of his that rob you of the confidence that made you strip in the first place. Whatever flirty thing you were going to say has fled with the breeze that kept you quaking. Instead you mumble. “It wasn’t keeping me warm anyway,” and bite your lip.</p>
<p>Eskel smells the arousal on you, how it mixes intoxicatingly with your perfumed body, and straightens up. He predatorily smirks down at you and waves a sign in the air. “Let me take care of that then.” </p>
<p>The sconce built into the side of the well begins burning with a soft light. Igni. You can feel its warmth on your face, a delicious contrast to the cold that’s running through you.</p>
<p>You can also see Eskel, all mussed up and covered in grime, smiling darkly. Dirt be damned, you can’t keep yourself from kissing that fucking mouth of his as you drape your arms over his shoulders and lean up onto the tips of your toes. You press into him, not caring about the filth that will cover your front.</p>
<p>Not breaking from your mouth, Eskel heaves you up, like you were no heavier than a basket of fruit, and plants your ass onto the edge of the well. You know there’s no fear of you tumbling in with him so close, and the assuredness of it sends another jolt to your core. </p>
<p>He lowers himself, torso pressing against your closed knees, as one of his hands reaches around to firmly hold you by the curve of your waist, securing you. </p>
<p>He kisses one of your knees as his free hand encourages you to part for him. Having access to more of your thighs allows him to place heated, open-mouthed kisses all along them, tongue laving further inward as you grant more and more permission.</p>
<p>One hand ghosts its way to your pussy while he continues leaving bites along the softest part of your inner thighs. The smell of you is nearly overwhelming to him. He hasn’t even parted your folds, but he can sense the slickness of your arousal dripping along the outer edges of your lips. He revels in it.</p>
<p>“So wet here too, but I’m sure this wasn’t from the well.” He teases, offering another soft nip before he takes his tongue to the seam of your pussy. “Too sweet.”</p>
<p>Your whole body shakes in anticipation from just that single lap and you spread your legs wider for him, opening yourself. Your ankles lock behind his neck.</p>
<p>Eskel takes in the sight of your dripping cunt hungrily, his pupils dilating adorably wide. Not a moment later his mouth is on you, drinking you in like priceless liquor. </p>
<p>You know he gets off on this, which makes you all the hotter. You rock your hips against his mouth, one hand going to pull at his thick brown hair, bringing him closer, while the other goes to the tit he’d been suckling on, smearing the filth from him as you palm it in an attempt to find relief and release. All the while he holds you steadily, his tongue first playing with the tender button of your engorged clit before dipping lower, moving inside to fuck you with his tongue.</p>
<p>The heat of his mouth is like fire burning you sweetly from the inside out.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” You gasp out between cries of pleasure. “Missed...this,” You punctuate with a drawn out moan, and the sentiment goes straight to Eskel’s cock. When was the last time someone missed him? He groans, and the low vibrations of it paralyze the rock of your hips, bringing you perilously close to the edge of orgasm. </p>
<p>“You like that?” He rasps, removing his mouth from you. In the candle’s dim light, you catch the sheen of your wetness on his lips, and the sight makes you whimper pathetically. </p>
<p>“Soooo fucking much,” You whine in reply, rutting against emptiness. Eskel chuckles, warmth and pride blossoming in his chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of you,” He murmurs into your thigh, nosing his way back to your cunt while the arm holding you in place grasps you tightly. </p>
<p>When he starts eating you out again, Eskel’s free hand, which had been clenched in a fist, hovering just far enough away from his clothed and straining erection, snakes its way up to grab a fistful of your ass. After a few testing squeezes, he smacks his hand across it with just enough force that you jolt and cry out, rutting all the harder against his tongue.</p>
<p>The tight seam he’s made between his mouth and your throbbing clit is delicious, and as he moves his chin just slightly, the slightest scrape of his day-old stubble against your folds makes you sing his name in a debaucherous siren call.</p>
<p>He’s relentless in the press of his tongue against the button, and you’ve gone nearly mindless from the sensation. What brings you back is when the fingers that had so lovingly smacked you before slowly press their way into you. First one, then two. </p>
<p>Never breaking contact, Eskel groans at your heat and tightness. Molten gold eyes, which were adoringly watching your reactions, flutter shut at the thought of his cock fully sheathed inside you.</p>
<p>The sound of his groan, its vibration on your clit, and the sight of him losing himself in you prove to be nearly too much. You grind hard against the fingers curling inside, and they press, as he knows you like, in the sweetest spot. The sensation sends you tumbling through a fizzing orgasm, your thighs shaking around his head, toes curling in warm delight.</p>
<p>All the while he keeps pressing and suckling on you, drawing in as much of your taste as he possibly can. Only when you breathily gasp to slow, then to stop, does he release his hold on your cunt, fingers sliding achingly from you.</p>
<p>“Let me make you feel as good as you’ve made me feel,” You sigh after a moment of reprieve, fingers still threaded tight through his soft, dark hair. Eskel presses a tender kiss to a bruise that was already blooming on your thigh from his ministrations and hums softly, standing back up to his full height.</p>
<p>“How can I resist such a request?”</p>
<p>Being as slicked up and fucked out as you already are, Eskel lines up, then sheathes his cock in you with one immensely satisfying motion that has you groaning and tensing involuntarily. You arch your back deliciously and start rutting your hips against him, best as you can given the angle, before he even has the opportunity to start fucking you properly.</p>
<p>The scent of you, the glossy fuck-drunk look in your eye, the taste of your orgasm on his tongue, the slick sounds of your eager, unabashed rutting, and the tight, tight heat of your velvety walls is overwhelming. He cums in almost record time and is nearly ashamed for it. </p>
<p>He stills for a time, allowing himself to come down from the high, and slides out of you with a grunt then watches with keen interest as his load drips from your cunt onto stone. A reactionary hiss leaves his lips at the filthy sight.</p>
<p>Just as easily as Eskel set you upon the edge of the well, he lifts you back down then quickly tucks his softening cock back into his trousers. “I’ll only need a few minutes to…”</p>
<p>You sigh and wobble a bit, thankful for his steadying hand back at your hip. “Darling, I have all the time in the world, but we should probably both get cleaned up some first.” You gesture between your bodies, showing just how mucked up he’d made you. “I like a dirty boy as much as the next, but I think a bath together would do us both wonders.”</p>
<p>Eskel nods as he feels his scars itch in enamored embarrassment, prideful of the teeter in your gait. He reaches for the long cast aside bucket. “Let me?” He asks, and you huff fondly, eyeing him up and down.</p>
<p>“Please do. I don’t think I’d stand a chance if a wolf snuck up on me from behind like that again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>